User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 4
Userpage Hi Tatooine, ...Uh...I'm just wondering...why did you remove all the stuff on userpage? I like it before... Was it...him? Of course, you don't have to respond, but I'm just concerned, that's all. Sure, it's an artificial community, but fellow users look out for other users. 02:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) WHAT I'VE GOT 2 SAY: Touching. :P 21:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Did you check out ME while browsing through LU?? :P 21:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL Oh yeah! We kind did know each other on Remember that pieces of work? You tagged me. :P Signature I ALREADY HAVE SHORTENED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 18:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature I ALREADY HAVE SHORTENED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 18:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it. I read the thing on Cligras talk page but I couldn't find the thing on top of my blog. Can you show me a pic or something? -User:Kingpinn2. Never mind, I foud it. 8971 Aerial Defense Unit Dude bro, contact me before any edits to that page. :) 04:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: But still, Admins are no different from other users. Your rights do not affect the rules for a Work in Progress. 04:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :*Tat. Rules. I read in that article that admins are just normal users. WIP refers to the entire page: name, content, etc. You can notify me of anything wrong with the page. 04:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*I am not getting mad. When you said the "edit where I want" thing, that is making yourself higher than other users, totally contradicting the Brickipedia:Administrators. 30 of these: :). peace. 05:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::*Reported. 05:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::*My goal is to NOT make enemies. What wrong am I doing you? ::::p.s I don't know about you, but I am dropping any hard feelings. You are great Tatooine, an Administrator here at Brickipedia. You are an Administrator, I apologize if I am not showing any respect towards you. :) 05:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I found out before you showed me that. Still, Thanks. -''Read my "The Brick Brothers" blog, Kingpinn2 Help me with this video Its me, Kingpinn2, and I need your help again. I want to put the video from LEGOmba.com (If you haven't seen the vid, go to the website and click on the computer) on the page LEGO Master Builder Academy. I know how to put vids on pages, But it wont work. LBVG See http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Tatooine_(Character) and edit it as you like. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 02:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Category If you are referring to the category I put on the Ole Kirk Christiansen page, there actually was some vandalism going on on that page. By the way what is the code to give a smile. Thanks. Keep Going Forward... 17:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just want to say sorry for all my editing that you had to revert. I guess I was wrong and i am sorry :'). Keep Going Forward... 19:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature lol, I see what you're saying. xD Unfortunetely, I've never been good with coding/templates. So H\how do I move my sig? Sorry if I sound a little....stupid. Haha -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Always supplying the boomsauce...']] 12:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :<3 Hahahaha, let's see if it works. :) - 18:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It works :D Thanks so much! - 18:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Page Hi. Thanks for deleting those pages, but you missed one. Could you delete 6048 Majistos Magical Workshop? Thanks!--JLEGOMAN 21:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tat, do you know why I'm no longer able to reply to comments on blogs? I can do it some (about 1%) of the time but otherwise-nothing. I thought you might have an idea... I'm 99 point 99 percent certain that isn't the case. It happens on ALL blogs, and sometimes I can comment on the (very infrequently, like I said before), but most of the time I can't. Like I say, all blogs. But here is the one I've been trying to comment on recently: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:1999bug/Saturday No. When I clack the "reply" button, the image on my browser just goes back to the top of the scree. So Stalker Tat, what do I look like? :P 00:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Signature Okay I'll change it :) Saturday Blog Just in case you didn't see my comment, I didn't curse. I don't curse. I won't curse. Look up the word in the dictionary; it's defined as slang for "nonsense" and "humbug". Please don't accuse me like that, and the last person I want to become is cjc. :P Hello Hi there! Is there anything specific that I could help this wiki with? Cp kid 23:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm having commenting troubles with my blogs Even after you banned me, I can't comment on my blogs. -User:Kingpinn2 NM, it got fixed some how. Thanks anyway. Vandal I just found a page created by User: Alpha Zero that I renamed articles for scrap. Knowing you are an admain I would just like to let you know. Keep Going Forward... 19:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You were close enough. :') --Keep Going Forward... 23:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Tatooine. You've definitely made my day. =D 00:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) XCode Just wondering, how did you learn XCode? 20:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Where did you get it from? 04:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So do you do iOS developing, not Mac? 04:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::...and would you recommend paying the $99? 04:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thinking of... I started looking into Xcode because I was interested in the AppleScript Studio. I use AppleScript a lot. 04:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not thinking of creating a game :D. Well not really. Really bad? Please explain. I do like coding, and I do have experience with it. Oh, and you do you know that I am under 18? 04:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So what do you get by paying the 99? Obviously you get Xcode 4 instead of 3, and the ability to sell apps on the App Store, but is there anything else? And can you create an app with a free account, and then get a paying account when the app is finished, or do you need to totally create it with the paying one? 04:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Okay, thanks. 05:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not 100 percent sure yet... that's one reason why I didn't want to pay 100 dollars :D I do have a couple of ideas though. I'm thinking of just signing up for the free one for the moment. 05:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, did you know that Xcode comes with every copy of Mac OS X? It is just not installed by default. I'm installing it from there. 06:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::(Flops down in chair exhausted). Wow. Xcode is... hard. Now I appreciate all the effort people put into designing apps like Keynote and Pages... 07:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can we change the policy? Why? Manual of Style Page Hello, the Manual of Style page shows the i'' in the word ''included in Minigiures included lower case. Should you correct this? 18:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Contacting wikia When you contact wikia, could you also ask for the AJAX search suggestions to be enabled here? They're enabled on many wikis but not on this one. :( AJAX search suggestions are search suggestions that appear in the left search bar with the MonoBook skin, see Forum:Monobook Search. Thanks! :) 11:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Broken Link * Hey, thanks for finding that :) Also, noticed you removed compleness status from an article- just letting you know if you do that, you need to start a forum for contested status- there's a link to start the forum at BP:QCG. 08:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey, no trouble at all :) And no, I didn't think anything like that at all (actually I don't think I actually think anything much when I'm editing :D) Anyway, it's all good, and I'm going to try to clean up the QCG page now to make things a bit clearer (it's a bit of a mess) 00:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) technic userbox Thanks so much for making that userbox, it looks really cool! SuperSpyX QCG * Hi, just wondering if you'd be able to take a look at our slightly revamped QCG page and take a look through the forums and vote/comment where you can sometime. Thanks! 01:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Is that you? It's really just noticeable by the colour... 02:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Tat. =D Just riding on the waves of euphoria...and noticing there are a lot more tabs now when I go edit ;) Sincerely, 01:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? :P Still, I made up the code from the pre-existing colorchoose code on CBW. 18:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I deleted most of the long ones and/or changed them. I knew I'd somehow violate the policy. 18:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'm aware of it. I've violated it on accident about five times. :P 18:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Eeth Koth It's okay. I knew from the start that it was done by an IP. After all, I was looking through Anonymous edits. =) Sincerely, 19:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My sig Oh. *facepalm* Fixing now. Thanks for teling me! -- 19:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Please help me edit UFO Aliens, thanks. Please help me edit UFO Aliens, thanks. Mosbox * Hey, I don't get it- how did giving a an id to a div that is assigned only in Monobook affect the Oasis side of things? What happened to the box in Oasis? 23:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ** (more confusion) aren't mediawiki:common pages meant to apply only to monobook and (the now removed) monaco? And where is the Mosbox on Oasis anyway? Just did a preview and I can't see it anywhere. 00:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Userpage + Xcode You're a bot? Captain Jag likes blocking unapproved bot accounts. Ha ha ha... just kidding. Also, when I try to use some sample code from the Mac OS X Developer Library it comes up with an error saying "There is no SDK with the name or path macosx". Do you know why this would be happening? Is it because I am using Xcode 3.2 instead of 4? I hadn't changed the sample code. 04:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Code I'm playing around with the comment box code :P 19:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Message Title Re:Hey * Hey, I'm guess the above thing is an example of what you're trying to do? Sorry, I really don't quite understand. Do you mean that is mean to produce something like (ignore the spacing etc): ;Message by 00:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Message } but produces: instead? If so, I think I have a fix for that. 00:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * Got it (I think). That's a tricky one. I don't think it'd be possible to get them to sign without them having the four tildes coming up somewhere in their code. I think what you'll have to do is make another template, which will be used as a preload (I'm assuming you'll be hitting some button for a new message, and a new section will come up with a blank editing box? Instead, you might have to preload the blank box with or whatever. Sorry if that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll try to explain it better. 00:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ** But, it should show up as your sig since you were the one using the template shouldn't it? If I filled it out, it'd show up as mine. Isn't that what you wanted? Sorry, maybe I'm hopeless and just don't understand :D 00:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ***Me! me! Pick me! I know how to do it! 00:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) **** lol ~~.~~ 00:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ***** Show-off :D 00:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ***** How did you even think of that? 00:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ******That would be my idea :P 00:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ******* I thought so. Where did you use it again? 00:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ********Was on the UR/R preload, 'til someone removed it. 00:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ********* I thought of that!! But didn't think of trying it out. Aww man. 01:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. So, where's my thank-you card? ;) FB100Z • talk • 19:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'll take the one that says, "Thank you for being annoying and editing my sig!" FB100Z • talk • 19:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoops! Whoops, sorry about leaving the rating on. I pasted some info from another article and then just tweaked it for the Grav Runner. I left the other article's rating on by accident, sorry. :) In regards to your comment... NHL has already gotten mad at me for this, but I'll say it again. Any action taken against specific community consensus to the contrary can, and depending on the frequency of the offense will result in the community discussing whether or not to remove your sysop tools. Being an admin doesn't mean that you can just go and do whatever you want to - if it did, we wouldn't have these community discussions, we'd just have the admins do everything. The only thing that prevents this wiki from becoming an oligarchy is the fact that admins do need to abide by community decision. Also, UCS doesn't apply when you are doing something specifically against the community's will. Fortunately for you, that forum doesn't have a snowball's chance of passing, but that is still a terrible attitude to have. Have a nice day, 23:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, this particular proposal is going to fail, so it doesn't matter. However, your attitude of needing to save the wiki from the evil liberals is a problem, as is your attitude of not needing to worry about a desysop request because you know that people would oppose. Administrators are not dictators, we are granted access to the tools by the community, to use them within the established boundaries of the community. As a member of the community, you may well feel the need to make Brickipedia better. However, as an administrator you are obligated to follow whatever community established consensus there may be, as am I. As it is, if someone admits to being under 13 I will block them no matter how much I disagree with it. Whether or not these terrible evil liberal ideas are going to destroy Brickipedia, all that you can do is argue against them on the forum (which you've been doing a darn good job of), but not abuse your sysop tools against community consensus. 23:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :lol, are you actually going to resort to the "I'm too good to talk with you" attitude as well? Whatever... 23:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Testing userpage thing. :) 20:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You are awesome Closing stuff Hey, when closing stuff please remember to leave a message at the end explaining why you closed it/what the outcome was. Thanks, 18:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC)